


Everything Will be Okay

by Rekall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cuddling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission, Natasha finds herself hunted by a monster created by Hydra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Natasha's heart raced as she dropped to a crouch and rested her back against the cold metal container. The container wouldn't provide much protection but hopefully it gave her time to think. As she heard a snort from the other end of the room, Natasha knew however that her time was limited. There was no point in trying to hide. She already had discovered that the thing had an incredible sense of smell.

The gun in her hands was steady, not even wavering even a little as Natasha caught her breath. Not that the bullets would do anything. She had already shot the thing more times than she could count. 

It was supposed to have been a simple mission. An abandoned Hydra base needed a sweep through to make sure that Hydra hadn't left any toys behind. Wanda had been unfamiliar with the place, having only visited it once, so they had little information about the place. 

To save time, they agreed to split up, each taking a section of the massive building. Natasha had volunteered for the very sub-basement where numerous experiments had taken place. It shouldn't have been an issue. The main power had been cut with only dim emergency lights illuminating the area but that wasn't a concern to Natasha, she had been in worst places.

She had first found the _thing_ behind a glass cage. She wasn't even sure what it was supposed to be. An animal of some sort which had been mutilated beyond belief by the Hydra scientists. There was no fur, just a thick hide of dark skin. It paced back and forth on all fours, it's front legs shorter than the back. A short snout revealed sharp teeth and it had two yellow eyes which glowed in the darkness.

While Natasha was taking the creature in, not quite believing what she was seeing, it suddenly lunged at her, smacking against the glass. A second smack created a long crack in the glass and Natasha had pulled out her gun, ready to put the thing out of its misery. When the glass had finally shattered, she fired two bullets at it, but the thing wouldn't stop, the bullets didn't even faze him. 

That was when Natasha began to run and how she ended up in her current situation, crouched behind a container in a massive storage room.

"I need backup," Natasha whispered into her comm. She could hear the creature sniffing around but she didn't dare look to see how close it was. "I found one of Hydra's dirty little experiments."

The comm however remain silent and Natasha swore under her breath. 

"I could really use a Hulk right now," Natasha muttered to herself as she thought over her options. She knew she couldn't take the thing on head on but there wasn't anything in the storage room within her reach to use to her advantage to take it out. That left running and hoping she came across backup before the thing caught up to her. 

Scanning the area in front of her, Natasha spied a door to her left. It was some distance away but she knew if she could get through it she could potentially lock the door behind her, trapping the thing in the storage room. 

The problem was, she was unsure if she could make it in time.

There was a thud as a nearby container was knocked over and Natasha decided to take her chances. She sprang to her feet and took off at a fast run without daring to look behind her. 

It wasn't long before she could hear the snarling and pants of hot breath behind her as the thing gave chase. She pushed all those thoughts from her mind though and zeroed in on the door. A few more feet and she would be there.

Two feet.

One.

As her hand touched the handle, Natasha found herself shoved against the door as the thing landed on her back. Teeth sunk into her shoulder and yanked her backwards, her gun tumbling from her hands in the process. 

She fell to the floor as it began to drag her. A fiery burn went through her arm as she reached behind her to jolt her Widow's Bite against the thing's head. A howl of pain escaped the creature and Natasha found herself free once again. 

Scrambling forward once again, Natasha didn't get far when she felt its teeth clamp down on her leg. Again Natasha found herself being dragged, this time as she clawed at the floor in an attempt to get away but there was nothing to grip her hands onto.

It was a battle Natasha knew she couldn't win. She couldn't give up though; wouldn't give up. If the thing was going to kill her she was going to do as much damage to it as possible.

Natasha rolled onto her back and kicked at the thing's head with her good leg. The heel of her boot connected with one of its eyes, but the thing's mouth still would not budge, staying clamped down around her leg.

Suddenly a red light shot over Natasha's head striking the creature and blasting it into pieces. Natasha collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion as a rain of body parts and blood fell down upon her. She should have cared, but she didn't. There would be time for a shower later.

"Are you all right?" Wanda asked as she hurried to Natasha's side and dropped to her knees, while resting one hand on Natasha's good shoulder. It was a welcoming touch and Natasha turned her head so she could look at Wanda.

There was a worried expression on Wanda's face, which Natasha hated to see. She would do anything to make that fear disappear, Wanda needed to know she was fine. Natasha struggled to sit up but in the end she ended up leaning against Wanda for support, who wrapped an arm around Natasha's body, being mindful of the wounds on her back and shoulder. 

"I'm fine," Natasha said, keeping her voice light. "You know me, I can't help but find puppies to play with."

"That's not funny."

Natasha thought it was but before she could say anything she heard Steve call out her name. "Natasha!"

"Hey, Steve," Natasha said as Steve dropped down on the other side of her. She made an effort to keep the pain out of her voice and she hoped she was doing a good job at it. "You missed all the fun."

Like Wanda though, Steve wasn't amused and got straight down to business. "What happened?"

"Just coming up with new ways to get you to carry me."

Steve exchanged a look with Wanda before getting to his feet and picking Natasha up into his arms. "We should get out of here. Sam's finishing up the sweep. We've found nothing except for your friend." With his head, Steve nodded towards what was left of the creature's corpse. 

Natasha had no complaints. She wanted to get away from there as soon as possible.

* * *

Later on the Quinjet, Natasha sunk into her seat and closed her eyes, wanting to rest the entire way home. Her injuries had been temporarily taken care of but more would be required once they were back at headquarters. 

She was only vaguely aware when someone sat down next to her. Cracking open an eye, Natasha saw it was Wanda. Her head was hung, hair fall falling into her face hiding it. Her hands were clasped together and she sat so still Natasha wondered if she was even awake.

"Are you okay?" Natasha finally asked. 

"I should be the one asking you that." Lifting her head, Wanda looked at Natasha with tear-stained eyes. "I didn't know. I've never seen anything like that before. I would have said something if I had known."

Reaching across, Natasha pried Wanda's hands apart and took hold of one, entwining their fingers together. "I know."

No further words were said between them. Shifting closer, her body aching with every inch she moved, Natasha laid her head on Wanda's shoulder and closed her eyes once again. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

* * *

It had been a long day by the time Natasha was able to sink into her own bed and dive under the covers. Her body still ached. In reality she should have stayed in the medical room overnight but she was having none of that. She was healing and that was good enough for her. Soon she would only have scars to remind her of the attack. Not that it mattered. She had plenty of scars decorating her body. She liked them. All of them were a sign she was still alive.

As she laid in the darkness, Natasha waited, but the person she expected to arrive never did. That was unusual. In the past few months they often sought each other out at night. Natasha just assumed she would be the one being visited that night due to her injuries.

With a sigh, Natasha shoved the blankets off her body and slipped off the bed. It was really tempting to just go to sleep but over the past few months she had grown use to sleeping with a warm body curled to her side. It was nice, comforting and even a little bit scary. Relationships had a way of not going well for Natasha. She knew she would never be like Clint with a loving spouse and a handful of kids, she was too committed to her work for that to ever happen, but that didn't mean she wanted to spend her entire life alone and for once she thought she found a person she could connect with on a level that didn't end in a disaster. 

One thing for sure, Natasha was going to be pissed if one mutated Hydra creature changed everything.

The walk to Wanda's room was thankfully short. That was the benefit of having all their rooms located down the same hallway. Natasha encountered no one on her way, not that it would matter if she did. Their relationship wasn't exactly a secret and Steve knew that neither one of them would allow it to affect their work.

Wanda's room was thankfully unlocked, not that it would stop Natasha, which Wanda likely knew. When Natasha wanted inside a place all a lock would do was waste time and aggravate her injuries. 

Inside the room everything was dark. As she closed the door behind her, Natasha flipped on a light-switch. It didn't take her long to find Wanda who sitting crossed legged in the middle of her bed, still wearing her clothes from earlier.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked as she reached the bed. She had a feeling she knew what was wrong but didn't want to voice it. The last time she had seen Wanda so miserable was when Pietro died. It never occurred to her what happened on the mission would have affected Wanda so badly. Carefully she began crawling across it, stopping only when she reached Wanda and settled down in front of her. "Talk to me."

"I can't . . ." Wanda began before trailing off. Reaching out with a hand, Natasha brushed Wanda's hair out her face and Wanda leaned into the touch, growing comfort from it. "I can't lose you."

"You won't," Natasha said as she leaned forward, cupped Wanda's face with her hands and brushed their lips together. "I'm not going anywhere."

It was almost alarming how much she cared for Wanda. In a matter of months they had gone from barely knowing each other to sharing each other's bed each night. But Natasha would have it no other way. She could simply not picture her life anymore without Wanda in it.

With that thought in her head, she kissed Wanda again.

Wanda began to relax as their kiss deepened. A small moan escaped her as Natasha ran her tongue across Wanda's lips. Her unasked question was answered as Wanda opened her mouth wide enough to allow Natasha to slip her tongue inside. 

Kissing Wanda was an addiction, one that Natasha never wanted to tire of. It made her heart flutter every time and while Natasha had lovers in the past, none of them made her feel the things she felt for Wanda. The hurt she had felt earlier from her physical injuries were nothing compared to seeing how wounded Wanda had looked when Natasha had found her. Never did she want Wanda to look that way again, even though in the back of her mind Natasha knew it was impossible. 

For the time being though, Natasha was willing to convince herself otherwise.

It was so tempting to take things further but exhaustion plagued Natasha as she broke their kiss. Her head was beginning to hurt and her eyes felt so heavy Natasha wasn't sure if she would be able to keep them open much longer. 

Somehow Natasha found the strength to help Wanda undress. Normally she would take her time in removing Wanda's clothes, kissing each spot as more skin was revealed, but not that night. All she wanted to do was sleep, curled tightly against Wanda and she could tell that Wanda felt the same way.

Once they were under the blankets, Natasha gathered Wanda in her arms. A content sigh escaped Wanda as she rested her head on Natasha's shoulder (the one that hadn't been bitten that day). Natasha quietly murmured her agreement. There was no other place she would rather be. 

For the time being everything was okay.


End file.
